Green Lantern of Quahog
by BlueBeam
Summary: Joe Swanson becames Green Lantern of Earth and he must protect the world and Quahog from Evil. Family Guy/Green Lantern/Kim Possible crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everone I'm Wrighting about Joe Swason becoming Green Lantern sector 2814 and protector of Quahog Like the story Plz Review and no flames and enjoy the story**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Quahog Joe was in his police car "No crime that's a shame I might as well go home" said Joe

Somewhere In the desert a ship came crashing down and was blown up. Their was a dying Abin Sur with a Green Lantern uniform "go find a man with no fear and power of will" said Abin Sur weakly so then the ring flew from his finger to find a man with willpower.

Joe Swanson parked up on his driveway as he was about to go inside his house when suddenly a green streak of light came towrds him "What the fuck is that object" said Joe "Joe Swanson Green Lantern of sector 2814 welcome to the Green Lantern corps" said the ring

It took him to the desert he was shocked to find a dying alien in the ship "Joe Swanson you are now Green Lantern Now you must protect 2814" said Abin Sur " You're Abin Sur one of the Green Lantern corps " said Joe " I'm going to get you some help" asked Joe.

"No my time has come" said Abin Sur

"Ok I let you go and I will avenge you also it was a honor meeting you" said Joe crying a bit

"Abin Sur smiled at Joe and peacefully passed away Joe held his lifeless body and created a gravestone for him " goodbye friend Joe said as he created a gravestone from his ring saying a Green Lantern and friend.

Joe wiped his tear from his eye then saluted him and flew back to Quahog only to be transported to Oa

* * *

Oa

"Where the heck am I" asked Joe

"Joe Swanson Green Lantern of Earth sector 2814 you have been chosen to became the greatest Green Lanterm of all time" said the Guradians of the Universe

"Abin Sur passed away and i gave him a gravestone also he gave me the ring" said Joe

"We know and we saw what you did was kind but Abin Sur ship was crashed and destroyed by Sinestro"

"Sinestro who is he" said Joe

"He was once a Green Lantern like you but went power hungry evil corrupted and broke the law the Green Lantern Crops stopped him from going even further so we stripped of his ring now he has found a yellow power battery,he now has a yellow and black uniform and ring of fear he is now heading to your hometown Quahog after that he will invade OA without warning that's why you are the only one that can stop him" said the Guardians of the Universe

"WHAT i gotta stop him before he destroys Quahog and after that he is going to try and kill you not on my watch he's not" shouted Joe

"You must stop him at all cost" said the Guardians of the Universe

* * *

Meanwhile in Quahog

"Brian do you see a yellow light in the sky is coming towrds us" said Stewie

"Why's that Stewie" said Brianp

"It seems that we might have a visitor of something but I can't identify it" said Stewie

All the sudden Stewie and Brian heard a shout from downstairs Brian and Stewie found everyone in the living room

"EVERYONE GET HERE NOW ITS EMERGANCY ITS ON THE NEWS" shouted Lois

Everyone got the living room "Mum what is it" asked Meg

"It's an Alien attacking Quahog

"Hi I'm Tom Tucker we bring you very disturbing news a alien that calls himself Sinestro which has a magic yellow ring the Police,The Army and the CIA are doing anything they can to stop this alien" said Tom

"Oh no this is bad what are we going to" said Peter in a worried tone

Downtown Quahog

"Hahahahahahah your forces are not strong enough to stop me" shouted Sinestro

" We can't stop this threat what are we going to do" shouted the Army#1

Then all the sudden a Green light smashed Sinestro to the ground it was Green Lantern/ Joe Swanson "So are you the new Green Lantern" snarled Sinestro

"Yes i am your going to be put away of a long time NOW LETS DO THIS" shouted Joe Swanson/Green Lantern

Green Lantern and Sinestro flew towards each other and battled in the sky's "Yeah we are saved by Green Lantern and he so dreamy and hansome "said Lois "What did you say Lois" asked Peter

"Shut up it's not your business Peter" said Lois

* * *

Back in the fight between Green Lantern and Sinestro they were fighting across the sky

"You are not a GREEN LANTERN you will never be " shouted Sinestro

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT The only place that your going is to the science cell on OA "shouted Joe

"NEVER IM GOING BACK TO OA I WILL KILL EVERY GREEN LANTERN,GUARDIANS OF THE UNIVERSE ,YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FAMILY THEN YOU" shouted Sinestro as he blasted yellow energy from his ring

Green Lantern dodged his yellow blasts

Joe Swanson/Green Lantern created a enormous gun machine which then he shouted a Green Lantern oath while holding the battery "IN BRIGHTEST DAY IN BLACKEST NIGHT NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT LET THOSE WORSHIP EVIL MIGHT BEWARE OF MY POWER GREEN LANTERN LIGHTS"shouted Joe Swanson/Green Lantern as he blasted Sinestro from his ring and blasted him with it.

Now he was standing weakly and was knocked out by Joe Swanson/Green Lantern he then stormed his foot on his hand and crushing his yellow ring

"Stay down Sinestro you basterd"

Then he created a bubble from his ring containg him and took him back to OA

* * *

Oa

Green Lantern/Joe Swanson was flying in space towrds OA he got to OA in 2 minutes when he got there he was amazed how OA looked it was like a massive city but with Green and trillions of Green Lantern Crops.

Green Lantern/Kilowog saw Green Lantern/Joe Swanson "looks like you handled him on your own Pozer" said Kilowog "Thanks" said Green Lantern/Joe Swason so the two Green Lanterns handed him to the Guardian of the Universe and locked him up in the science Cell

As Joe Swanson/Green Lantern was about to return home from locking up Sinestro Kilowog and Arisia asked him if he wanted to stay and just hang a round if each other Green Lantern/Joe Swanson said no thanks and returned to Earth.

* * *

Quahog

Green Lantern/Joe Swanson returned home to his hometown he was honoured a superhero he Bonnie,Kevin,Susie his friends were all proud and glad he saved Quahog from Sinestro now he was home with his family

Joe and Bonnie invited their neiebours around for a talk so everyone came into the Swanson resident then they all sat round the living room

"Bonnie,Susie,Kevin,Peter,Lois,Chris,Meg,Stewie,Brian,Quagmire Cleveland,Donna,Cleveland Jr,Roberta and Rallo I have a announcement I am Green Lantern I just want to keep it a secret including you Peter Griffin"said Joe who was giving Peter a warning death glare.

"Why is everyone looking at me I don't open my mouth" said Peter

"Yes you do Peter it's a secret Peter Joe wants to keep it a secret and glad we got a superhero" Lois told Peter

"Dada a ero" chirped Susie

"Susie first words oh my god it's a miracle" cried Bonnie

"That's my girl" cried Joe

Susie played with his Green Lantern ring and it popped out with a little toy bear

"Awwwwwwwww" cried everyone

* * *

Next day

Joe Swanson/Green Lantern stopped a group of terrorists from blowing up the Quahog bridge,then stopped a disturbing Serial Killer,saved people in the firery building,saved a cat in the tree,and saved a School bus from tipping over the bridge

"I'm Tom Tucker we bring you tonight's news Green Lantern has saved a school bus,stopped a terrorist gang,stopped a disturbing serial killer also saved a lot of life's from a building wow I bet he has been busy" said Tom Tucker on the news

"I want to be Green Lantern sidekick" called Stewie

"Ah Stewie your to young to be Green Lantern sidekick"

"Shut Up Brian I do what I want"

"I'm just saying it for your own safety"

* * *

Across town a little boy with orange hair and top with purple pants and head shape like Stewie called Betram who revealed to be alive from his last defeat and was presumed dead he went inside where house to start his evil plot

"Hmmm a new enemy to fight Green Lantern I'm going to group a gang of evil criminals to combat GREEN LANTERN AND MY ARCH ENEMY STEWIE GRIFFIN HAHAHAHAHAHA " shouted Bertam

Tom Tucker came home to his house that night "Green Lantern I should be the hero that Quahog deserves not him" all the sudden he found out he somehow gained Magnetic powers

"Magnet cool if I'm going to fight Green Lantern I'm going to call myself DR POLARIS"

Tom Tucker created metallic dark blue and colossus sliver suit with a magnet symbol on his chest

"No fear Quahog there is a new hero in town is Dr Polaris"

he flew out of his house to do some good but he traveled to Spooner Street he came to Srewie Griffin bedroom, Stewie heard a tap on his window he got up to see Tom Tucker/Dr Polaris

"Tom Tcker what the heck are you doing here"

"Hey Stewie would you like to come out with me and ruin Green Lantern"

"Why do what to do that Green Lantern famous now so yeah I'm going back to bed"

"Why isn't it my old nemesis Stewie Griffin" As Stewie was shocked to see Bertam alive

"Betram how did you survive I fought I killed you and ended your rein of terror"

"You forgot I made a clone of myself and escaped and polluted to kill YOU GONNA now surrender now Stewie or die HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Leave Stewie alone" shouted Green Lantern/Joe Swanson

"Green Lantern you came to my rescue" cried Stewie

"Looks like you two will be behind bars by morning" cried Joe Swanson/Green Lantern

"I'm Dr Polaris Green Lanterm get ready to meet your doom"

"Try me Dr Polaris your going to prison for a long time" called Joe Swanson/Green Lantern

Green Lantern and the his second villain Dr Polaris battled in the skies of Quahog while Stewie was fighting Bertram

"You can't stop me Stewie I'm going to reincarnation Evil Stewie HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Try but I'm not going to let that happen"

Stewie jumped on Bertram he was punching and kicking him then Stewie found a rope and tied it round Bertram

"Looks like Victory mine"

"You forget when I return I'm going to make you pay we could of rule the world together and kill Green Lantern and other superheroes who come in our way"

"Betram I gave up being Evil I'm on Green Lantern side and the good guy side"

"You can't do this I'm going to tell my mommy WAAAAAAAAAA"

"Cry what you like you still going to Prison"

In the skies of Quahog

"Time to end this Dr Polaris"

"Never I'm going to be Quahog protecter not you"

"Tom Tucker your Dr Polaris"

"NOOOOOOO I WILL KILL YOU"

Joe Swanson/Green Lantern created a punch glove from his hand and smacked him to the ground very hard

No I can't be defeated I will not allow myself to be defeated and my reputation would be ruin and classed as a Supervillain

"Your under arrest Dr Polaris"

Green Lantern retained Dr Polaris until the SWAT came and placed Dr Polaris in the Magnet proof cuffs and arrested Bertam

"Thank you Stewie for a hand I wouldn't stopped Bertram and Dr Polaris if it wasn't for you" Joe Swanson/Green lantern told Stewie

So Green Lantern took Stewie home and put him to bed

"Night Stewie" said Joe Swanson/Green Lantern

"Night" said Stewie as he closed his eyes to sleep

"Sweet dream solider"

Joe Swanson returned back to his house and got into bed ten closed his eyes.

Nect Morning The Griffins watched the Morning news

"I'm Joyce Kinney last night Green Lantern and his little sidekick battled two Supervillains in Quahog Dr Polaris was revealed to be Tom Tucker as he is locked up in the containment cell in Quahog High Maximum Security Prison for Supervillains which was built only for Supervillains when Green Lantern has defeated them. there are only two villains in that prison at the moment we are not sure if there is going to be more Supervillains on the way thank you for bringing the news to you" said Joyce Kinney

"Hey Brian i told you i was gonna be Geen Lantern sidekick and i know his secret identity it's Joe Swanson" said Stewie

"How did that happen"

"I stopped Bertram and helped Green Lantern defeat Dr Polaris well i'm going to my room to build gadgets for fighting against evil"

"Do you want any help"

"Of cores Brian let's go"

* * *

Outside of Quahog

There was a villain with a conder called Aviarius "Quahog now home to the Green Lantern ah good so I can steal his powers and that no one can not stop me MWHAHAHAHA soon Green Lantern powers will be mine.

* * *

 **I'm adding Aviaruis to fight Greeen Lantern Shego,Kim and Ron will appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joe,Peter,Quagmire and Cleveland were at the Clam having drinks

"Joe what you been doing lately"said Quagmire

"Busy saving the world"said Joe

"Yeah the way you kicked Dr Poaris ass"said Peter

"Peter you better not told noone did you"

"no"

"PETER IM GONNA ASK YOU BETTER NOT TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT MY SECERT"

"No I didn't I promise Joe your my best pal I wouldn't hurt my friend"

"Ok Peter I believe you sorry I shouted at you"

"That's ok hey Joe when are you gonna fight another Supervillain"

"I Don't know yet"

All the sudden they heard an explosion coming outside. Joe,Peter,Quagmire and Cleveland ran outside to see what is happening they saw a villain on a Conder called Aviauris. Joe Swanson was no where to be seen untill Green Lantern came on the scene.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA kneel before Aviauris your master"

"Not gonna happen bird brain"

Joe Swanson/Green Lantern created a green boxing glove from his ring and punched him to the ground.

"Green Lantern we finally meet now time to drain your power HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Green Lantern powers were drained to Aviariues power staff

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY POWERS THERE GOOOONNNEEEE NOOOOOOO"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now I have the power to defeat any hero that comes in my way I am unstoppable no one can't stop me"

"Sob sob my powers are gone"

"Come on GL you can beat this guy your stronger than him"

"Ahh Green Lantern crying because his powers are gone don't worry I'm going to end you and my Conder will make dinner out of you now any last words"

Just then a green beam blasted Aviariues to the wall

"Don't count on it Aviaruis your going back to Go City Prison" said a voice coming from the left side of the road that green and black superhero called Shego standing their

"Who's that sexy green chick aw right Giggity"

"Quagmire shut the fuck up you pervert" said Peter

"Shego yes saved YEAH"

"Shego you tracked me down just too take me back to prison never"

"Oh and by the way I brought my friends"

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came out of nowhere and started to beat up Aviauris. Shego dodged his attacks. Then Joe Swanson came behind Aviarius and knocked him out grabbing his Green Lantern ring from his hand and Joe Swanson transformed back to Green Lantern.

"Wow He looks freaking badass" said Shego

Aviaruis got up to battle the heroes but Shego,Kim,Ron and Joe Swanson/Green Lantern together defeating the crazy bird themed villain.

"Thanks for the save Shego and Team Possible with my ring back and Aviaruis is defeated if it weren't for you and Team Possible he could've destroyed Quahog"

"No big Green Lantern we are gonna take Aviaruis back to Go City High Maximum Security Prison then head back home and it's been nice meeting you,we should team up to fight Supervillains one day"

"I like the idea Shego well you better be going before he escapes"

"Mights as well" As Shego and Ron picked up Aviaruis and put him on energy chains "Joe Swanson/Green Lantern I'm gonna give you a kimmunicator beep me if you wanna reach me" said Kim

"Thank you Kim Possible"

"See yea GL" called Ron

The Go Jet blasted off into the sunny blue sky

"OMG Joe is Green Lantern" said Peter

"PETER SHUT IT" said Quagmire

"Gosh Joe was defendless when Aviaruis stole his ring thankfuly Shego and Team Possible came in time to stop Aviaruis" said Peter

"Indeed Peter you are correct there"

"Let's go home shall we" said Cleveland

"Yeah let's" said Joe Swanson/Green Lantern,Peter and Quagmire

So our heroes returned home but Joe Swanson/Green Lantern was called on a mission on OA so he left to help the Green Lantern Crops with battle.


End file.
